Swept Up in Flames
by OilSlickLove
Summary: Petey stood in the ashes of the house someone had once lived in; a very important someone.


Swept Up in Flames

Petey stood in the ashes of the house someone had once lived in; a very important someone. He absently wondered why no had ever reported it, the house and person had been burned down seven days ago. He would have if he didn't fear that they would take all of the ashes away. He didn't want him to be gone for good.

The ashes began to slowly drift away in the wind. He always seemed to somehow get out of Pete's grasp. It was like he never wanted to be with Petey, but he was with him at all times. Petey was the only one who could truly understand him, so of course he would never leave him. Who else could he rant to when a great scheme came to him? Who else would coax him by kisses and touches to get him to take his dreaded medication? Only Pete Kowalski.

But, he was always very distant, as if he knew he was going to end up the way he did. As if he knew if he got to close to Petey he wouldn't have done it.

Bare hands scooped up the black ashes as the pink shirted boy started to cry once again. Tears fell from his already puffy red eyes and his chin quivered like, as his special someone would say, 'a wimpy little girl'. The thought made him laugh aloud with his annoying snorts and all. He couldn't believe that he was laughing like this, but it felt so good. He hadn't felt happy since he last saw him.

The ashes fell from the tiny gap in between his open palms. His fingers bent into the dark remains and he clenched his true love once more. He remembered when he would grip his lover's wrists tightly when he tried to stop him from leaving him again because of some stupid argument. He'd beg him to stay, but now know no matter how much he squeezed or begged, it didn't stop the ashes from blowing away.

He dropped the ashes and wiped his face of tears while darkening it with his loves body and home. It felt like him, so close, dirty, and fulfilling. Pete felt so weird thinking such things, but he couldn't help it. It was true. He loved him so much. It burned inside him, but maybe it burned more for his one and only.

He left, once again, too tired to stay and too tired to think. For the days he visited, he only briefly stayed. Not only did it hurt him, but it was also a very long walk back to the school. Blue Skies was at least two hours away by bike, so it took almost double walking. He heard from someone that there was a short cut, but never bothered to look for it. His mind was to busy with other things.

As he walked he heard a burst of laughter in the distance. He ran to the noise and found a gang of townies burning down a rustic building. Most were standing back and laughing, while a few were brave enough to light up their cigarettes with the dancing flames. Worry built up inside him, but when he saw police officers and fireman around them, he knew the place was meant to be burnt down.

The flames seemed to entice Pete in a way, like they were calling him inside. Images filled his depressed mind, the horrible thoughts of how he might have burned. But when he looked at the fire, he saw a different image: a smirking face, piercing brown eyes, with a scar branding his eyebrow above his left eye. Pete's heart fluttered when he saw the boy, the boy that he wished was next to him again.

He slowly made his way to the burning building. The closer he got the more clear the face became to be. He ignored the others that were staring at him and mocking him, it was easy since his only focus was the flames. Soon he was right up to the fire. He could feel the flames dance on his face, and he could hear the crackle of the wood and bricks. The people around him were yelling at him to get away, but he went into the fire without any hesitation.

At first it hurt, but then everything felt familiar; the heat and closeness… just like when they used to make love. The flames felt like his warm embrace. It consumed Pete whole and he smiled as he finally was back into his lover's arms and was burned to death.


End file.
